


Resurrezione

by macosa



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macosa/pseuds/macosa
Summary: E se l'aura di Oscar fosse già esaurita, durante l'incontro con Ironwood nel finale del volume 7?
Relationships: James Ironwood & Oscar Pine, Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Resurrezione

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per una challenge di Pasqua indetta dal gruppo Facebook [Hurt/Comfort Italia](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/about/).
> 
> Il prompt era "Resurrezione"

"James è come mi chiamano i miei amici. Per te, sono il Generale".

Ed è un attimo.

Il rumore dello sparo gli risuona feroce nelle orecchie per lasciare posto immediatamente a un fischio incessante.

Oscar Pine non sente subito il dolore.

Si porta una mano all'altezza del petto, sente il guanto bagnarsi.

Sangue.

Un secondo dopo, si ritrova accasciato al suolo, vicinissimo alla sporgenza che si affaccia a un vuoto infinito.

Migliaia di voci risuonano nella sua mente, migliaia di volti gli passano davanti agli occhi. Ricordi di questa vita e delle precedenti.

_Non voglio morire._

_Ruby!_

_Jaune!_

_Zietta!_

_Ozpin..._

Prima di chiudere gli occhi, sente qualcuno gridare il suo nome.

-

"OSCAR!"

James Ironwood trascina come meglio può il ragazzino il più lontano possibile dal precipizio.

Sangue, che non si ferma, macchia il pavimento e la sua mano buona. Il rosso vivido e l'odore di ferro hanno fatto risvegliare l’uomo che aveva finto con tutte le sue forze di non avere un cuore.

"Che cosa ho fatto? Dèi, che cosa ho fatto? Oscar!"

_Ho ucciso un bambino!_

No, respira ancora, seppur debolmente. James gli tampona inutilmente la ferita sul petto. Cosa può fare, adesso? Non ha con sé nessuna benda, niente che possa fermare l'emorragia. E, se avesse colpito un organo vitale, non ci sarebbe comunque niente da fare.

Si calma un momento solo per tirare fuori la sua pergamena dalla tasca. Ancora niente notizie da Winter. Se fosse riuscita a ereditare i poteri della Fanciulla, forse...

Con la mano buona che trema senza sosta mentre quella ferita gli formicola terribilmente, riesce a mandare un messaggio generale a tutti i suoi uomini.

"Ho bisogno di aiuto medico immediato. Un bambino sta morendo".

_E la colpa è solo mia._

-

Tutto attorno a lui è bianco e luminoso.

Oscar si mette a sedere su un pavimento informe come il resto del mondo che gli circonda. Sente ancora il dolore e la paura, ma ovattati, come un suono sott'acqua. Non c'è più traccia di sangue sulle sue mani o sul petto.

Che strano.

Ma non ha il tempo di meravigliarsi oltre, appena nota una figura inginocchiata vicino a lui. C'era sempre stata?

Un uomo, dai capelli brizzolati e gli abiti verde scuro, si sta coprendo il volto mentre piange in modo patetico e disperato.

Oscar non l'ha mai visto in vita sua, ma sa benissimo chi è.

"Ozpin?"

Il vecchio preside - no, mago? - alza il volto dalle mani e guarda Oscar con gli occhi pieni di tristezza.

"Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace così tanto..."

Oscar non sa se vuole confortarlo o arrabbiarsi con lui.

_Sono io che sto morendo, Oz!_

No, in realtà stanno morendo entrambi.

Si morde le labbra.

"Cosa mi succederà, adesso?"

Ozpin abbassa lo sguardo, forse incapace di sostenere quello del ragazzino che ha davanti.

"Ora ci reincarneremo, ancora una volta. La tua voce diventerà quella che il prossimo ospite sentirà. Non so quanto tempo sarà passato, quando ci risveglieremo -"

La voce gli si spezza con un nuovo singhiozzo.

"Oscar! Mi dispiace. Non avrei mai voluto che tu... Pensavo che avrei potuto proteggerti, ma sono scappato come un, un codardo!"

Questa volta, Oscar si acciglia. La mano che stava per posare sulla spalla di Ozpin si ritira.

"Oz, non è colpa tua. James - cioè, il Generale Ironwood. Lui mi ha sparato mentre ero senza difese".

La mano si chiude in un pugno.

Oscar pensa a Ironwood, alle forze di Salem che stanno per invadere Atlas. A Mantle e i suoi cittadini. A Jaune, che non ha potuto salutare un'ultima volta. A Ruby, a cui non ha mai confessato i suoi sentimenti...

A tutti i suoi nuovi amici, che continueranno a combattere senza di lui. E non potrà far niente per aiutarli!

"Ozpin, io non voglio morire".

Ozpin annuisce.

"Lo so, piccolo. Lo so. Neanch'io avrei mai voluto che tu… Così giovane..."

"No, Ozpin. Io non morirò".

E mentre dice queste parole, il dolore dell'agonia si abbatte nuovamente su di lui con terribile ironia, e si ritrova di nuovo senza forze.

Si aggrappa violentemente alla giacca di Ozpin e lo fissa intensamente negli occhi, come se il suo compagno fosse la sua unica àncora alla vita.

"Aiutami. Oz. Non dobbiamo morire adesso!"

-

Oscar sta parlando con qualcuno.

James se ne accorge solo quando vede che le labbra del ragazzo si muovono debolmente.

Che sia Ozpin?

Un flebile barlume di speranza si riaccende. James cerca freneticamente qualcosa che possa aiutare a compiere il miracolo.

_Ma certo, il bastone!_

Corre a riprenderlo dove era caduto, fortunatamente non oltre la sporgenza, più velocemente che può e ritorna da Oscar. Gli prende una mano e l'avvicina al manico. La guarda serrarsi attorno a esso.

Il bastone comincia a brillare.

-

"Ti prego, Oz. Dobbiamo fare qualcosa! Non lo dico solo per me, ma anche per te!"

Ozpin, balbettando, ripete.

"Per me?"

Una seconda fitta di dolore fa stringere forte i denti e gli occhi a Oscar. Si piega in avanti, arrivando a toccare il petto del suo compagno di anima. Sente di venire avvolto dalle sue braccia.

Si rilassa un po'. Ce la può fare.

Ce la possono fare.

Non sono soli.

"Se moriamo adesso", continua debolmente. "Atlas cadrà. Salem avrà vinto di nuovo e perderemo degli altri amici insostituibili".

Non si accorge immediatamente delle lacrime che gli solcano le guance.

"Non voglio perderli", singhiozza. I ricordi delle vite precedenti che gli lampeggiano davanti agli occhi gli comunicano questa terribile inevitabilità: morire, perdere le persone che ama. Ancora e ancora, all'infinito.

Ma solo perché l'ha accettata, non vuol dire che non può combatterla.

Si aggrappa a Ozpin che tutte le forze che gli rimangono, e Ozpin lo stringe forte a sé di rimando.

"Ozpin, dobbiamo fare qualcosa! Dobbiamo salvare Atlas! Dobbiamo salvare tutti!"

"Hai ragione".

La voce di Ozpin è calma, adesso, determinata.

Ozpin si separa da lui quel che basta per guardarlo in viso.

Sorride.

La sorpresa di questa visione è tale che Oscar ride a sua volta.

"Sono veramente un idiota!", esclama Ozpin, senza smettere di sorridere. "Ho la magia dalla mia parte!"

E Oscar vede spuntare centinaia di altre figure, a sorreggerlo e a sorridergli. Tutti coloro che hanno condiviso la sua anima, la sua magia.

E sa che questo miracolo significa consumare significativamente i poteri che ancora gli restano, ma sente che questo è un sacrificio che i suoi compagni sono contenti di fare.

Per non restare a guardare l'inevitabile che si consuma.

Il dolore si ferma, le forze gli ritornano. Poggia il viso sul petto del suo amico.

"Grazie per avermi salvato, Ozpin".

"In realtà", gli risponde lui, accarezzandogli i capelli. "Tu hai salvato noi".

-

Davanti agli occhi stupiti di James, Oscar Pine si rialza, senza più ferite, l'aura di nuovo intatta.

James Ironwood può solo piangere, l'angoscia e la gioia che si mischiano nella sua isteria.

Si porta la sua arma, la stessa con cui aveva sparato al ragazzo, alla tempia.

Ma Oscar, o forse Ozpin - o entrambi? - con movimenti rapidissimi, gliela strappa dalla mano.

Gli occhi verdi del ragazzo brillano di una luce dorata mentre scrutano il Generale con severità.

Senza dire una parola, la pistola viene così scagliata oltre il precipizio.

Oscar si volta.

"Non seguirmi, James".

E se ne va.

James Ironwood rimane in ginocchio, sul pavimento freddo e sporco di sangue.


End file.
